Many different types of skin disorders affect human skin. Some examples include eczema, psoriasis, and scleroderma. Other examples of temporary or chronic skin conditions may include dry skin, rashes, skin discoloration, allergic reactions, sunburn, or similar problems. The symptoms of such skin conditions may range in severity from relatively mild to very severe.
Skin conditions are often treated with some type of moisturizing composition. However, many of the moisturizing compositions that are commercially available contain various synthetic ingredients. Such ingredients may cause skin irritation, particularly in people with sensitive skin, or even allergic reactions, thereby compounding the problem. In addition, many of the commercially available moisturizing compositions are ineffective in treating more serious conditions such as eczema, psoriasis, and scleroderma.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a moisturizing composition for topical application to the skin which is comprised of natural ingredients and is effective for treating a wide variety of skin conditions, including eczema, psoriasis, scleroderma, skin discoloration, dry skin, rashes, and similar temporary or chronic skin conditions. Furthermore, there exists a need in the art for a moisturizing composition comprised of natural ingredients which is effective for preventing a wide variety of skin conditions by nourishing and softening the skin and promoting smooth, healthy skin.